Dawno, dawno temu
by Kaityx
Summary: Życiorys Alison w formie baśni.


A/N: Dodaję do kategorii romance, bo mimo że nie do końca pasuje, to nie mam pomysłu, do jakiej innej mogłabym to zaliczyć. Mam nadzieję, że pomimo nietypowej formy, opowiadanie się spodoba. :)

Dawno, dawno temu, za górami, za lasami, żyła sobie księżniczka Alison. Miała długie, złote włosy i duże, brązowe oczy. Była mądra i roztropna, potrafiła bronić swojego zdania, jednak nie to czyniło ją wyjątkową. Słynęła ze swojej dobroci. Uprzejma, pomocna i troskliwa – te określenia przychodziły do głowy mieszkańcom królestwa, kiedy mówili o księżniczce. Była wyrozumiała, cierpliwa i darzyła wszystkich miłością. Mimo swojego statusu społecznego znajdowała czas dla każdego – nieważne czy księcia, czy żebraka.

Kiedy księżniczka osiągnęła wiek dojrzały, król zorganizował zawody. Alison siedziała na podwyższeniu i przyglądała się śmiałkom, którzy walczyli o jej rękę. Zmagania trwały długo, do końca wytrzymali tylko najwytrwalsi. Ostatecznie zwyciężył rycerz z sąsiedniej krainy. Księżniczka zachwycona jego odwagą i poświęceniem w krótkim czasie zakochała się bez pamięci.

Niedługo potem dowiedziała się, że jej narzeczony jest chory. Powoli tracił siły, z dnia na dzień stawał się coraz bardziej zamyślony. Stopniowo lecz nieubłaganie tracił kontakt z rzeczywistością. Księżniczka nalegała na ślub.

Już następnego dnia zorganizowano ceremonię. Król nie szczędził pieniędzy swojej jedynej córce. Uroczystość była wspaniała, wesele trwało trzy dni i trzy noce. Wszyscy bawili się wyśmienicie i nawet rycerz wyglądał odrobinę lepiej.

Dobry nastrój nie trwał długo. Po kilku tygodniach mężczyzna zmarł. Alison płakała rzewnymi łzami, szukała pomocy. Odwiedziła dobrą wróżkę i złą czarownicę, pytała nimfy leśne i wodne, rozmawiała z ludźmi i ze zwierzętami , jednak nikt nie potrafił jej pomóc.

Księżniczka zamknęła się w swojej komnacie, nie jadła i nie chciała nikogo widzieć. Król wzywał lekarzy z całego kraju, prosił o pomoc najznamienitszych magów, jednak nikt nie potrafił wyciągnąć księżniczki z wieży. Długo trwała jej żałoba, jednak pewnego dnia Alison odważyła się opuścić komnatę. Najpierw nieśmiało wystawiła głowę, zrobiła jeden krok, dwa i już była na zewnątrz – gotowa zmierzyć się ze światem.

Życie zmieniło się podczas jej nieobecności. Drzewa i krzewy wcześniej zielone, teraz mieniły się kolorami od jasnego złota, poprzez mahoniowy brąz, po głęboką czerwień. Zwierzęta, niegdyś rozbiegane i skore do zabaw, pochowały się w norkach. Nie tylko w przyrodzie zaszła zmiana. Do królestwa z dalekiego kraju przybył książę.

Złotowłosy młodzieniec z ledwie wyczuwalnym akcentem i księżniczka szybko się zaprzyjaźnili. Spędzali razem czas, poznając królestwo. Wszystko byłoby idealnie, jednak pewnego dnia książę zasugerował, że chce czegoś więcej. Alison kategorycznie odmówiła, zrywając wszelkie kontakty. Kilka dni później mężczyzna wyjechał.

W międzyczasie na dwór króla przybył mag. Tajemniczy mężczyzna, znający odpowiedź na każde pytanie, intrygował Alison. Obserwując go, nauczyła się identyfikować okoliczne zioła i grzyby. Po roku znała wszystkie rośliny znajdujące się w lesie i potrafiła użyć ich do leczenia zwierząt. Spędzała z magiem prawie każdą chwilę. Stał się jej mentorem, przywiązała się do niego. Znała go lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Odkryła przed nim, swoją duszę, jednak on zniknął równie szybko i niespodziewanie, jak się pojawił.

Długo nie mogła się pozbierać. Wróciła do komnaty, jednak tym razem przerwano jej spokój. Nieznośne pukanie zmusiło ją do opuszczenia azylu. Książe powrócił. O nic nie pytając, pocieszał ją i przytulał, aż wreszcie księżniczka zdała sobie sprawę, że czeka, aby zapytał ją ponownie. Zapytał.

Zgodziła się.

Tym razem wesele było skromne, bez zbędnego przepychu ze względu na poprzednie wspomnienia Alison. Księżniczka cieszyła się, że wreszcie ma kogoś, na kim może polegać, mimo że nie była pewna swoich uczuć.

Po jakimś czasie król umarł i książę został królem. W poczuciu obowiązku zostawił królową, aby dowodzić oddziałem rycerzy w północnej części królestwa. Alison była dumna, władała krajem, myśląc o swoim walecznym mężu.

Król powrócił z oddziałem i zwycięstwem. Na uroczystości tryumfalnej królowa uśmiechała się, składając gratulacje, jednak jej myśli wciąż krążyły wokół bitwy. Nie potrafiła uwierzyć, że jej mąż, wspaniały władca, wybitny strateg zabijał. Patrząc na jego ręce widziała krew niewinnych rycerzy pełnych ducha walki. Ich mordy nie miały dla niej znaczenia, nie obchodziło jej bezpieczeństwo kraju. Minął miesiąc. Nie mogła wytrzymać, odeszła.

Odeszła, zostawiając za sobą podzielone królestwo i złamane serce.


End file.
